In professional biking, riders are in constant search of methods to monitor and increase performance. The present invention provides the monitoring of the acceleration of a wheel(s) in one or more axes. In this way, many aspects of both bicycle and rider performance can be presented to the rider or stored for future review.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.